Third Day
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Three Days after Jesus' crucifixion, Peter reminisces about the events that occurred the night Jesus was arrested


**Hi everyone, I enjoyed writing my first bible fanfiction so i decided to write another and I want to say thank you for the first review that I recieved, I much prefer constructive critiscm to nasty insults as when I get told I'm doing something wrong I'll do my absolute best to fix it and not do it next time. Music helped a lot with this fanfiction and i'm a massive fan of christian music espically, Hillsong Worship, Hillsong United, Jeremy Camp, Darlene Zschech, Chris Tomlin and Passion. I listened to We Glorify Your Name By Hillsong Worship from the album Glorious Ruins, sorry i'm rambling I'm doing that a lot at the minuet. The song is a good accompaniment to the story as is We Believe by The Newsboys. This is a Peter centeral fanfiction and is set after the crucifiction were he remembers moments from the days before, these inculde the events in the upper room on the night that Jesus was arrested, the three denials and then goes to present time when Mary comes running into the upper room saying that the tomb is open and Jesus is alive. This is one of my first attempts at a bible fanfiction so be nice please and review if you like this.**

 **xx**

All was quiet in the upper room that had once supported a happy group of people enjoying a meal.

Three days had passed since that night, three days since the crucifiction of Jesus and they were at a loss as to what to do. They had all congregated in the same room that they had occupied many times before, in order to avoid the jewish authorities and the romans. They all felt lost and no one had dared speak up, untill now.

"Where were you?" John asked Peter, who was resting against one of the supporting pillars of the room. "You were supposed to be his rock"

Peter turned to face John with a heavy heart. He was troubled, deeply, and guilt was weighing heavy upon his mind.

"I have failed him John, Now I can't ask him to forgive me"

His mind travelled back to the night that Jesus was arrested, to the supper that they shared, to the moment that Judas ran off terrified.

Jesus turned to his disciples.

"You will all fall away" he stated proceeding to stand up and left the room leaving the remaining eleven disciples in shock. Peter followed Jesus and rushed into the dark empty street just in time to see Jesus only metres away from him.

"My Lord" Peter called. "I will not fall away"

Jesus turned to face him and saw the conviction in Peter's face.

"I will lay down my life for you" Peter continued as his eye's began to tear up.

"You will?" Jesus questioned.

"I will" Peter replied.

Walking back up towards Peter they threw their arms around each other, sharing a tight hug. Suddenly something changed and slowly Jesus let go of Peter and the look in his eyes was different to what it was before.

"Peter, Before dawn you will deny me three times"

Jesus slowly turned and began to walk away from Peter, leaving him alone in the street to gather his thoughts.

Peter's mind then traveled ahead to the moment Jesus was pulled outside by Malchus and the guards, having already been tried by the supreme court of elders. The moment that Malcus anounced that Jesus had been found guilty of blasphemy and threathening to destroy the temple, Peter froze, unable to take in what was going on around him. One of the guards noticed him and was sure he reconised him.

"You!" The guard demmanded, pointing at Peter. "You know him"

"I don't know him" Peter replied, attempting to ignore the guard.

"You call him Rabbi" the guard continued, unwilling to let the matter drop.

"He's nothing to do with me" Peter replied, wishing the guard would stop questioning him but then a call came from within the crowd.

"You lie, I've seen you with him" a woman called form within the crowd.

Peter stared at the guard, his line of sight never faultering.

"I don't know that man"

Looking back Peter felt so guilty. He felt ashamed for doing what he did and what made it worse for him was the fact that Jesus forsaw the denial. Never had he felt so lost, the disciples had no idea what they were going to do now, without thier leader. They feared that the Romans and the jewish authorities would be ready to arrest them the second they walked onto the streets. As Mary rushed into the room Peter remained unfocused, still trapped in his own little world. Mary no longer carried the tears she had cried when Jesus died, it had been replaced with joy and it could be seen in her eye's.

"The tomb is open, He's alive!" She cried joyously.

"Thats impossible" Thomas said immediatly, presuming she was trying to give everyone false hope and refused to believe that something like that could happen.

"I saw him" Mary continued

"Maybe it was someone else" John said softly.

Mary gazed over the disciples untill her eye's met Peter's, who's mind was still wandering, not quite taking in what Mary was saying. She rushed over to Peter, pulling him straight back into reality.

"Come to the tomb Peter, see for yourself"

xx

As Peter entered the tomb nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. Instead of seeing Jesus' body lying in the tomb, he only saw an empty tomb. Jesus' body was gone and all that remained was the linen, which was neatly folded where Jesus has laid. John followed Peter into the tomb and a completely different feeling encompassed him. Peter picked up the linen and gently wove his fingers through the material. Mary followed John inside, re entering the tomb for the second time.

"Now do you believe?" She asked.

John still seemed unwillling to accept it but his mind was deep in thought and it was evident by his facail expression.

"But he's gone" John stated.

"He's not gone" Peter exclaimed as a smile slowly spread across his face. "He's back"

 **Thanks for reading. If anyone likes the story please review and if anyone see's any spelling mistakes all the fault is mine, sometimes I make the odd mistake. thanks everyone and no insults please, I don't mind constructive critiscm though. x x**


End file.
